A pair of twins and two birthdays
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: A little short story of how the two nations of America and Canada were born and what makes them different than the average set of twins.


**WARNING: AU, MPREG AND BIRTH SCENE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. THANK YOU. :D**

* * *

'Today is the day' thought Arthur as he walked restlessly around his and Francis' shared bedroom. He just felt it. His twin boys were especially restless today and were kicking to a point were it got quite painful for Arthur. All of a sudden Arthur felt a wet liquid leave his body and then he doubled over in pain. It was only his bad luck that Francis was at work late today which meant two things. Either he would have to go through this alone or he would be the strong fearless man he was and just get the phone and call Francis. After long thinking always interrupted by painful contractions he decided to go for option two.

"Bonjour. Francis speaking." "PLEASE COME HOME. IT'S TIME." And with that the phone went dead. Francis didn't hesitate and ran to his boss' office and said "Sir please. My fiancé is at home alone and in labour. Please let me meet my sons. PLEASE!"

After a quick nod of approval from his boss Francis drove as fast as he could back home to his beautiful soon-to-be husband. When he arrived he dashed upstairs to their shared bedroom were Arthur lay panting and pushing.

"Francis you're here. Thank god I wa-Ahhhhhhh w-w-was s-so wo-worried ab-b-bout doing this all alone." Shhh. It's ok. I'm here now and we're going to bring our two beautiful sons into the world together. Ok?" The only thing that Francis got as a response was a loud scream from Arthur and a very tight grip on his arm. Francis checked how far Arthur was and gasped in surprise. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked on a worried tone. "Nothing at all. It's just that our first son is almost born. Now give me a final strong push ok." Arthur did as Francis asked and felt his first son leave his body.

Arthur looked up to see Francis holding their beautiful son who completely disagreed to being forced out of his warm 'home' in his arms. Arthur couldn't prevent tears flowing down his face and whispered "He's amazing. And look at those sapphire eyes he has. Can I hold my little Matthew?" "But of course mon cher. And that is beautiful name you chose."

While Arthur was holding Matthew Francis couldn't help but get worried about their second son. He was brought out of his thoughts asarthur voiced the question that floated in his head. "Francis? Why isn't our second son making his way into the world? I'm scared. Please call Dr Smith. Please." he asked voice rising in panick.

Doctor Smith arrived with all his equipment in hand and immediately followed Francis upstairs to a now hysterical Arthur who couldn't calm down no matter what was being said to him.

Dr Smith checked up on Arthur thoroughly before saying to the very worried parents "There is no need to worry your second son is just not in as big a hurry as his brother to be born. All will be ok and call me in two or three days if the little one hasn't given a sign to be born ok." "Of course and merci for everything." said Francis while Arthur could do nothing but nod in agreement.

After three days Arthur still didn't feel anything from their second son who they agreed to call Alfred and Francis decided to call Dr Smith and have an appointment made for a c-section.

Three hours later little Alfred was born on the Fourth of July three days after his brother Matthew who was born on the First of July.

Those two days made both Arthur and Francis the happiest men on the planet and two weeks after Alfred's birth the two of them got married.

WORLD MEETING January 2013

"Dudes lets get this meeting started." yelled an overly excited Alfred while his poor brother tried in vain to get a very heavy Russian off him.

"Instead of just shouting for the sake of nothing why not help your your poor brother who is suffocating underneath Ivan." "Better do as your mother says mon fils." "Don't fear Mattie for your hero is on the way."

Arthur never lost his smile during this meeting. As the small family left Alfred asked "Could you tell us stories from when we were little when we get home ?" "S'il vous plaît papa?" "Alright" said both parents hugging both of their sons tightly and loving every second of it.

**AN: This is a little some thing that I thought of doing. And seeing as it is impossible for somthing like that to happen to twins I thought why not write a little something about it**.


End file.
